A New Princess
by Sammy Renee
Summary: When Peter, Edmund, and Lucy go back to Narnia after Caspian becomes king, they are surprised to see a new face alongside him. But when they start preparing for battle, Peter quickly realizes that love is on his heels.
1. Prologue

**Prologue * What's Gone on Before **

This is the story of what happened after King Caspian returned from his voyage on the Dawn Treader. He was away many months, and when he returned, the kingdom was overjoyed. Then, something happened; something that changed the kingdom forever.

There once was a family; the Pevensies, that contained two brothers and two sisters; Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. All four siblings had gone to a magical land called Narnia. This is not a place they made up; it is a very real place. In Narnia, beast's can talk and the trees can dance. There are fawns, dwarves, and many other creatures. Upon their first visit, Narnia was under the spell of, Jada, the evil White Witch of the North. The spell was that it was always winter and never Christmas. It had been that way for over a hundred years. Peter, Susan, and Lucy joined forces with the Narnian's to free their country, with the help of Aslan; The king over all of Narnia, and the surrounding land's. Aslan was a great Lion, with a mane of gold, and big brown eyes that could melt a heart of stone, but also frighten the bravest of men. Edmund, on the other hand, joined sides with the white witch and was almost killed in the process. A great battle followed, and with Aslan's help, the children broke the spell. They were then named King's, and Queen's of Narnia. There was High King Peter, The Magnificent; Queen Susan, The Gentle; King Edmund, The Just; and Queen Lucy, The Valiant. They ruled over Narnia for many years.

One day they were wandering in the forests of Narnia and they noticed something that looked familiar. The next thing they knew, they were back home. In addition, they were the same age as when they left. They found out later that no time had passed while they were gone.

They went back about a year later, and found that 1,300 years had passed since they left, and a new species of man called the Telmarines, ruled. Prince Caspian the Tenth was the heir to the throne, but he was forced to run away when his bore a son, because he knew that his uncle would try to kill him. The Pevensies met Caspian and together they fought the Telmarines. After the Battle had started, Caspian, and Peter realized they needed help. Therefore, they sent Lucy, and Susan to find Aslan. The girls were then attacked by a band of Telmarines, which forced Susan to stay and fight, while Lucy continued alone. Caspian soon arrived and rescued Susan from the Telmarines. When Lucy found Aslan, he awoke the tree's that had been sleeping for 1,300 years. The tree's helped the Narnian's defeat the Telmarines. After the final battle, Caspian Became King and Aslan told Peter and Susan that they would most likely never go back to Narnia. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy then returned home.

Two years have passed, and Susan does not believe in Narnia any longer. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, occasionally wonder what is happening in Narnia. Little do they know, they are about to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1*The Pevensies**

It was close to Christmas, in the year 1941. All the Pevensies had gathered at the winter house in London, England. The children were outside talking in the frigid cold. Peter, now eighteen looked strong, and handsome in his wool coat. A mature Susan, now Seventeen, looked beautiful, yet annoyed at the fact that she was still forced to 'play' with her younger siblings. Edmund stood grinning with that 'I'm a mature fourteen year-old' look on his face. Lucy, now 11, looked as innocent and happy as she always had. The Children were remembering things that had happened to them. "Do you remember when we first went to Narnia?" asked Lucy "Oh not again" Susan groaned. "How often do I have to tell you? Narnia is not real! It is just a place we made up when we were younger!" Peter jumped into the argument. "Sue, we didn't make it up! How can you not remember? You were a queen! And the last time we went, you fell in love with Caspian!" "That's not true!" sputtered Susan! "How could I fall in love with someone that isn't real?" "How can you say that?" questioned Edmund. "What's wrong with you?" "Me?" shouted Susan "You are the ones who refuse to grow up!" "Stop it!" Yelled Lucy "Just stop it! Arguing won't fix anything!" "Fine!" stormed Peter "I'm taking a walk!" "Me too" Replied Edmund. "Peter, can't we talk about it?" asked Lucy. However, before Peter could say anything, Susan exclaimed, "Fine then! GO! It's freezing out here anyway!" Susan turned around in a huff and went inside. "That didn't go so well." Said Edmund, "I don't understand her!" Said a frustrated Peter. "Let's just walk." Suggested Lucy. So they started down the lane.

When they had started back toward home, they started to hear a great "Whoosh" like a train. Then the world started to spin. "What's going on?" yelled Edmund? "It feels like magic!" exclaimed Lucy "Quick! Hold hands!" So, the three of them grabbed hands, and the next thing they knew, they were on a beach. "Where are we?" inquired Edmund "Where do you think we are?" Exclaimed Lucy "Really Ed, You should be used to it by now." Stated Peter with a smirk. "Well? What are we waiting for?' Shouted Edmund "Last one in is a Rotten egg!" and with that Edmund took off. "Hey! No fair!" Shouted Peter "Wait for me!" Yelled Lucy Excitedly. Soon all three of them were splashing in the water. An hour or two later, when they were drying off, they found a brown canvas bag. Upon opening, Peter Exclaimed, "It's my sword! How did it get here? I gave it to Caspian!" Then Edmund said "Look it's my sword! Look Lucy! It's you're dagger, and healing draught!" Lucy pondered their new-found discovery, "I wonder how all of this got here? Isn't is odd that it was here when we were?" Just then Edmund looked up and said, "Hey! Whats that?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2*Dasha**

_Edmund looked up toward the horizon, and noticed someone coming toward them "Hey! What's that?" he questioned. _

"What?" Peter and Lucy asked in unison "That." replied Edmund, pointing to a dark shape moving quickly towards them. "I think it's a rider." Said Peter, "It looks as though you're right." Edmund agreed. So they watched, as the rider got closer, and closer, and closer until finally they could see her fully. She was medium height, had long, dark hair, and was obviously a very experienced rider.

When she dismounted, the girl looked at them and said, "Ello, I'm Dasha, and who would you be?" Peter replied, "I'm Peter, that's my brother Edmund, and that's our sister Lucy." Dasha stared at them in shock. "You're the kings and queens of old!" She exclaimed. 'So my brother isn't crazy." she muttered "I thought there were four of you though?" Peter sighed, "There were, Susan doesn't believe in Narnia anymore." "Oh." Said Dasha, "Caspian is going to be very disappointed, he talks about her the most." Peter looked at her in a confused way. "You refer to the king by his first name?" Dasha Laughed, "I do! He's my brother!" "Caspian has a sister?" asked Edmund, "yep." replied Dasha, "He was surprised to. So was I. I didn't know I had a brother until I came here. Then Caspian's professor told us that I was his sister." "That's means you're a princess!" said Lucy. "Do you like being a princess?" Dasha looked at her sharply and said, "No! I do not!" confused, Lucy said. "I rather enjoyed being a Queen, so I-""you didn't have someone constantly watching you." Interrupted Dasha, "You didn't have to take a Calvary with you every time you wanted to go somewhere! You didn't have an older brother telling you that even though you are just as good a swordsman as him, if not better, that you can't fight for your kingdom!" exclaimed Dasha angrily, them looking sheepish she said, "I'm sorry; I just get annoyed with Caspian. And tempers are especially high right now because of the war." "War? What war?" asked Edmund? "The war between the Telmarines and us. Replied Dasha, "Cizac; Miraz's younger brother is here for revenge." "But why?" asked Lucy, "Caspian didn't kill Miraz, his own men did!" "We know that," explained Dasha, "but he doesn't believe us. Therefore, we are at war. That is where Caspian is now, at the encampment by the battlefield. He is nervous about it though. The Telmarines have many men, and we do not have nearly as many as they do. I heard the other day that he had blown 'The Horn' and I did not understand what good that would do. So I went and asked the professor, and he explained to me that when you blow the horn the kings and queens of old come. I thought he was crazy..." "Maybe," thought Peter aloud, "we should go to the encampment and see what we can do for Caspian!" "All right!" said Dasha, "let's go." So the three Pevensies followed Dasha to the city.

When they got to the gate a strong muscular man, who looked in his late twenties ran over to Dasha. "You're Highness! Why did you run off like that? If your brother knew that I let you out of the castle alone, he would have my head! Why must you cause such trouble?" Dasha rolled her eyes, "Oh Tamar, You didn't let me go out alone, I snuck out deliberately, so that I could get some peace and quiet for once!" "Yes your highness I understand that." Admitted Tamar, "but your brother trusted me to take care of you! And that is what I'm going to do!" "But Tamar!" started Dasha, "I don't need someone alwa-""yes your highness." Interrupted Tamar, "I know you feel like you don't need any protection. But the king feels that you do. And since he is the king that is what is going to happen!" he said sternly "Now then, who are these friends of yours? They look familiar." A dejected looking Dasha answered, "This is High King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy, the kings and Queens of old. We are going to ride out to the encampment in the morning, and see what they can do for Caspian. And please do not suggest that we need soldiers to come because we need to be fast, and I think that Peter and Edmund can protect us women." She stated sarcastically. "Could you help Peter, and Edmund find some clothes to wear, and show them to a room?"

"All right." Said Tamar, "Follow me you're Graces." And with that, Peter and Edmund followed Tamar out of the room. Dasha turned to Lucy. "you can stay in my room if you want. If not there is a guest room right across the hall." Offered Dasha. "I don't mind staying in your room." Said Lucy, "It will be like a sleepover!"

In the morning, during breakfast, Dasha turned to Tamar and said, "We need four of our fastest horses as soon as possible. We need to get to the outpost." "Five you mean." Said Tamar, "Because I am going with you." "Tamar!" complained Dasha, "we don't need you to come. There's me, and Peter, and Edmund! We are all qualified fighters!" Tamar looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I guess you're right, you don't need anyone with you, but make sure you tell Caspian that you snuck away while I wasn't looking." He said playfully. "Oh thanks!" said Dasha, "Let the blame fall on me!" "Of course!" replied Tamar, "Isn't that how it always works?" "I guess so," giggled Dasha. "All right, let's be on our way! I'll send a scout back here when we get there so you won't worry." The Fours riders mounted and rode out of the courtyard, through the city, and into the valley.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3*Caspian**

After about four hours of riding, they came upon the encampment. The guards standing at the front recognized Dasha immediately. "You're Highness! We did not know you were coming!" said one of the guards. "Why do I get the feeling that Caspian doesn't know you were coming either?" asked the second guard. "Michal! Exclaimed Dasha, "You know full well that if Caspian knew I was coming, the entire Calvary would have been my escort. Now where exactly can I find him?" "Oh princess," Teased the Michal. "The war pales in comparison to the amount of trouble you cause your brother and Tamar. The King is in his tent located in the middle of the camp." "Thank you dear sir!" replied Dasha. "Come!" she said to the Pevensies, "He's this way." She led them into the middle of the camp.

By now, the news had spread that Dasha was in the camp, and the soldiers started calling out to her and greeting her. Just then Marak, Caspian's highest ranking general, came up to her. "Dasha," he said, "What were you thinking coming out here all by yourself? Do you know how dangerous it is? Do you know how mad Caspian is going to be?" "Marak!" groaned Dasha, while dismounting, "Please! I will explain it all to Caspian when I see him." Dasha, and the Pevensies handed their reigns to a few young boys. "Well you better have a really good story because here he comes!" said Marak.

Dasha looked up and saw her brother storming toward her. His face was red and he was clenching his fists. As he got closer, she could see that veins were popping out on his forehead. "Uh-oh" whimpered Dasha, "This doesn't look good." "What is the meaning of this?" Caspian roared! "Did I not forbid you to come out here?" he he asked, standing right over her. "Don't you understand how dangerous this is? Where is Tamar?" when Dasha didn't answer he said, "If I find out that you ran away from him again I will see to it that you can't sit for a month! Now where is he?" "At the castle." Came the meek reply. "Besides!" Dasha said, getting upset "I got here just fine! Moreover, I was not alone! I had Peter, Edmund and Lucy with me! They say that they have met you before, and that their Kings, and Queens of old. They wanted to speak with you. And here they are." She motioned to the three siblings, who had been quietly watching the exchange. Peter stepped forward, clasped Caspian's arm, and said, "It is good to see you again Caspian." Caspian just stared wide eyed, then grabbed Peter's arm and said, "It's good to see you old friend!" He turned to Lucy and gave her a hug, then clasped Edmunds arm, "I missed all of you." Lucy looked at Caspian and asked, "How many years has it been?" "It's been ten years." Caspian replied. "Ten very long years." Peter winked at Dasha, and said, "I see that you gained a sister!" Caspian smiled, "You have no idea! It has been most exciting. Now, why don't we go to my tent, get some food and catch up?" "Did you say food?" shouted Edmund, "I'm starving!" Peter laughed, "You're always hungry Ed." He teased. "Indeed I am!" Stated Edmund, "And proud of it!"


	5. Chapter 4

Dasha Chapter 4

After they had eaten, Dasha and Lucy went on a walk, while Edmund went to talk with Marak. Once they were alone in Caspian's tent, Peter looked at Caspian, and asked, "So what's going on here?" Caspian sighed and said "The Telmarines are back. They are determined to take the kingdom. We have made alliances with as many species as possible. The Centaur's; however, have joined the Telmarines, and I won't be surprised if the dwarfs join them by next week." Peter looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "How do you think we can help? I mean I know we've helped before, but you have many men, and the Telmarines have many more. So what difference does it make having us here?" Caspian sighed, "I honestly don't know. I'm just so lost with what to do I can't think straight. I need your help Peter; I need you to help me lead these men into battle." Peter stood up and walked around the tent, "Of course I'll help you." He stated. "I'm just worried that's all. These are your men. Not mine."

"They will follow you." Responded Caspian. "Most of the men remember when you were here last. The ones that don't will follow my lead."

"All right then." Said Peter. "Why don't we go, and let me get acquainted with the men?"

Caspian and Peter left the tent and were joined by Edmund, and Marak. As they were walking through the camp; greeting the men they saw, they came across a group of men standing in a circle cheering. Upon getting closer they saw a young soldier fighting engaged in a fight. Upon seeing the other fighter, all four men reacted at the same time.

"Bloody Hell!" Yelled Edmund, shoving his way to the front.

"Is that…?" Peter questioned; while trying to get a better look.

"She's in for it now" Stated Marak with a smirk.

Dasha was standing on the other side of the circle, sword raised, ready to attack when suddenly; "DASHA SIRIAN!" Caspian roared, "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" She looked up startled.

"Bloody He- Caspian! What are you doing here? I thought you were eating…."

"Well I'm finished now." Caspian fumed "With me! NOW!" Dasha handed over her sword to Marak, and meekly follow her brother. "He's going to kill me" she thought. As she passed Peter he gave her a look of sympathy, before flashing a smile. She smiled back, but she couldn't ignore the way her stomach flipped when he smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

"Um….. how upset are you?" asked Dasha, as she followed into Caspian his tent; she she sat down on a rug, while Caspian paced in front of her. "Upset? Silly little sister, I am not upset…. I am LIVID! I told you to, stay out of the way, stay out of trouble, and stay out of danger. And you did all three! You could have been hurt! Or worse!"

"Caspian!" sputtered Dasha, "I was winning! Besides he couldn't harm a fly, much less me!"

"That's not the point." Caspian yelled. "The point is you deliberately disobeyed me! And for what? A sword fight? Dasha looked down, tracing her finger on the rug. "I am sorry Caspian it will not happen again."

"It most definitely will not." A calm Caspian said. "As for punishment…"

"Punishment!" Exclaimed Dasha "I already said I was sorry!" Caspian looked at his sister. "You still disobeyed me so-"

"Caspian!" both Dasha and Caspian turned toward Marak who had just entered the tent. "Caspian, one of the men had spotted a Telmarine scout!"

"Where?" Caspian questioned. "On the eastern hill." Replied Marak

Caspian leapt out of the tent, running towards said hill, with Marak and Dasha on his heels. As they ran through the camp they passed, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy who quickly joined the chase.

Once they reached the hill, Caspian turned to the soldier; "Where is he?" The soldier handed Caspian a looking glass, and pointed north. "Over there my lord, just behind that tree to the left of the boulder.

"Yes," Said Caspian Grimly "I see him. How long has he been there?"

"I just now noticed him my Lord, but he could have been there a good while. My attention was occupied with a suspicious cloud of smoke to the west." As he said this the soldier turned westward and pointed to a billowing cloud of black smoke. "I thought it could have been an enemy fire sir, but just as I was about to report it, I noticed the Telmarine."

Caspian patted him on the back and gave a reassuring smile. "You did the right thing soldier." He turned to the group behind him, and motioned for them to follow. They all walked through the camp back to Caspian's tent.

Caspian turned to Marak, "position two men by that tree. I want that spy for questioning."

Marak bowed to Caspian "Yes my lord." And was gone. "Peter, you, myself, and Edmund will go investigate that fire."

He turned to Dasha and Lucy. "You two will stay here, and-" he paused to give Dasha a pointed look, "Keep out of trouble."

Dasha rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes Caspian we will go make ourselves useful and knit something. Come Lucy, there is woman's work to do." With that she turned on her heel, and marched out of the tent with Lucy giggling behind her.

Caspian shook his head, while watching his sister's retreat. "She is going to be the death of me."

Peter clapped him on the shoulder, "Cheer up mate," he said. "She's not that bad."

"Besides," Edmund added, "You only have one sister…. We have two!"


End file.
